


Stay

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self Sacrificial Koschei at his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: When The Master nearly gets his companion killed, he has to make a decision to protect both himself and his companion. The choice, however, leads Y/N to confess whatever she has to in order to change his mind.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Stay

She had almost died. He had a plan (or thought he did), he slipped up, and she almost died. His girl, his companion, the only human he’d ever truly cared for, and he almost got her killed. He was furious with himself, of course, but he was never very good at dealing with emotions in a healthy way. Because of that, his anger was being taken out on anything within his reach. Unfortunately, that reach included Y/N.

The young woman wasn’t exactly shy about standing up to him, which she was currently demonstrating as she stood a few feet in front of his angry form, her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face.

“You’re acting like a child, Master!” She barked, his eyes snapping to hers with a fire in them that would have terrified anyone that wasn’t her. He tightened and loosened his fists a couple of times before sighing.

“I am not acting like a child. I’m acting like someone that nearly got you killed!” He yelled back, wanting nothing more than to have the capacity to turn his temper in on himself, rather than making Y/N the unfortunate victim. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine, I already told you! I’m alive!” She said, but they both knew that she was playing brave just to win the argument. Not many humans can be shot in the side by a high-powered staser and be ‘fine’. He gave her a look that made her think he might somehow telepathically kill her right then.

“You’re only alive because I managed to get you healed in the very nick of time! Your heart had already stopped! Why are you acting like everything’s okay, you _stupid human_?” He questioned angrily, causing Y/N to take a step back. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked down at the grating of the TARDIS’s floor.

“You’ve never called me stupid before.” She mentioned, and The Master could hear the pain in her voice. He wiped a hand down his face, the hurt in his companion’s voice finally snapping him out of his angry tirade. He looked back up at her, her eyes now looking into his. He could see the tear streaks down her face, and he wanted nothing more than to brush them away and hold her for eternity. It seemed he was incapable of doing anything but hurting people, even when he wanted nothing more than to protect them.

“You should leave.” He said finally, a resolve in his voice that worried Y/N. Her expression changed to one of panic as he walked over to the console, entering the coordinates to Earth. She ran over to him, trying to push him away from the console. She wiggled her way between him and the machine, but he simply moved her.

“I’m doing this, Y/N. It’s for your own good.” He stated, but she could hear the barely-restrained sorrow in his voice. He walked around the console pressing more levers as Y/N grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want to leave! _Please_! Don’t make me!” She begged desperately, pulling his arm away from the console. He pulled a final lever and the TARDIS lurched into flight as he quickly turned on her, grabbing both of her arms and shaking her, their faces only a bit apart.

“You don’t understand! You’re going to end up _dead_! I can’t… I won’t let that happen!” He yelled, but she could tell that he was on the verge of breaking down himself. She shook free from his grasp, turning from him and walking several feet away. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, the TARDIS making a noise that both Y/N and The Master understood as sadness. The Master felt a warm tear roll down his face, but he quickly wiped it away, turning back to the console.

“I have to do this. I have to.” He restated more to himself than to anyone else. He looked down at the console as he felt more tears preparing to leave his eyes.

“No, you don’t.” He heard her say through her crying. He turned around, his sudden movement causing his carefully contained tears to run freely down his stubbly cheeks. She was looking at him, and the sight of her red, puffy eyes broke his hearts even more than they already were.

“I do. I truly do. I almost got you killed! I was stupid, and I was careless, and I almost got you killed! I don’t understand why you want to stay!”

“Because I _love_ you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, the anger, sadness, and fear all coming out in the words that left her mouth. They both froze, the TARDIS taking it upon herself to stop their flight, leaving the ship to float freely in the vortex safely. He swallowed thickly.

“You can’t mean that.” He said quietly, the heartbreak in his own words nearly tangible in the air. Y/N shook her head.

“No, I do. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met, and you care about me, and you act like you’re all heartless and cruel but you’re not, and _I love you, Master!_ ” She replied, her declaration losing its integrity as it went on as her emotions overcame her. She took a few moments to calm down, The Master simply watching her as she did. When she finally recollected herself, she looked up at him.

“I love you, Master.” She finally spoke clearly, and he looked between the console and her several times as if trying to decide something. She began to tear up again as she watched him, waiting for him to finally voice his rejection. Eventually, he came to a decision, his legs quickly carrying him over to the young girl. No words were spoken as the second he got within reach of her, his hands were on either side of her face and his lips were on hers. Both The Master and Y/N’s tear-filled eyes closed as they kissed, every emotion pouring out between the two of them. Y/N grabbed hold of his suit jacket, her knuckles going white with how tight her grip was. They were both shaking, Y/N eventually getting to the point that her knees buckled, The Master catching her and lowering the two of them to their knees. He wrapped his arms around her securely as he deepened the kiss, her hands still tightly clutching to his jacket.

The Master was the one to pull away first, resting his forehead against the young woman’s as she caught her breath. When she recovered, she began giggling. The Master figured that it was probably just the excess of emotions flowing through her manifesting in laughter, but it still ended up infecting him, the two of them keeping their foreheads pressed together as they laughed at their situation. She eventually released his jacket, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she hugged him tightly. She pressed her face into his neck as they held each other, The Master’s grip tightening ever so slightly as if he was never letting go.

As he sat there with his human in his arms, her frame fitting against his so perfectly, he knew that he could never have truly sent her away. It felt so _right_ having her snug against him like this; He wished he could stay that way for the rest of time. He came to a conclusion as he felt her smile against his neck. He was going to keep her by his side for as long as he could, and _Gods help anyone that tried to take her away._


End file.
